


Gwen's Betrayal is Revealed

by LaBelleetlaloup



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Assassination Attempt(s), Episode Tag, Episode: s05e07 A Lesson in Vengeance, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 19:39:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3862267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaBelleetlaloup/pseuds/LaBelleetlaloup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen is a little less careful about when she tries to poison Arthur and there are a few witnesses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gwen's Betrayal is Revealed

Gwen looked surprised, Merlin noted with amusement. Of course, the point was that no one was supposed to know that Merlin knew everyone’s secrets. But Morgana had made it rather obvious. It was hardly the first time a woman had been kidnapped and then rescued with too little resistance from the suddenly disappeared captors only to suddenly have switched sides and returned as a spy. It was Morgana’s story all over again. Merlin had mentioned that there it was too easy when they were rescuing Gwen. The impenetrable forest had just had them walking in circles, there had been no guarding creatures or midnight raids. There was always a catch when it was too easy.

“Gwen, put down the poison,” Merlin repeated, “I don’t care what Morgana told you, but we are not your enemies. Arthur is your husband and if nothing else, it is treason to attempt to poison him.”

“Merlin!” Arthur chided, “Gwen is my wife. Quit impugning her honor.”

“Your funeral,” Merlin replied with a shrug, standing down but still watching the Queen carefully. Arthur was giving him a look, Merlin was sure, but Arthur would get over it.

“If Merlin says Gwen’s defected, I believe him,” Gwaine took a step forward, “It was too easy getting to Gwen. Morgana had completely abandoned her. Why would she do that if the sword wasn’t going to attack Gwen? Gwen could have just left, but she didn’t.”

“My lord,” Gwen demurred to Arthur, “Please make them stop.”

“I stand with you, sire,” Leon spoke up, shooting a disapproving glare at Merlin and Gwaine.

“As do I,” Percival echoed.

“As do we,” Merlin and Gwaine spoke together. Arthur, Leon and Percival glared at them. Gwen smirked behind the other knights’ backs.

“Merlin, I appreciate your concern for my well-being, but you have gone too far,” Arthur chastised.

“That’s what you said when I told you Morgana was in league with Morgause,” Merlin reminded him quietly, “You told me I was imagining things. Then we found Morgana standing over Uther with a dagger raised to kill while he was asleep. Forgive me if I don’t believe you this time either.” Arthur’s face twisted into a grimace. Gwen was blatantly annoyed, but was not saying a word in her own defense. 

“How dare you accuse the Queen of treason?” Leon demanded. Gwaine placed a steadying hand on Merlin’s shoulder.

“Because it’s true,” Gwaine answered for him, “Merlin knows everything about everyone. He always knows what’s really going on. If he says it’s the truth, it is.” Merlin looked up at Gwaine in surprise.

“You pay too much attention, Gwaine,” Merlin muttered, “No one’s supposed to notice that I know all their secrets.”

“No, you don’t,” Leon replied with a laugh, “You don’t know mine.”

“Your mother dressed you up as a girl when you were a child and called you Leah because she wanted a daughter,” Merlin replied, “You occasionally still dress up in cast-offs of the noblewomen in private to relax when everything gets too stressful because it reminds you of your childhood and a time of innocence.” There was silence. Leon was red and silent and horrified. Arthur turned slowly to see Leon’s reaction and turned to Merlin in confusion.

“How do you know that?”

“Servants talk,” Merlin replied, “People notice when a squire starts stealing out of the cast-offs basket in the sewing room. They also notice when the Queen takes to stealing out of her husband’s room in the dead of night and sneaking down to the forest. The gossip thus far is merely that Gwen has a lover she meets in the forest, which may or may not be true. All I know is Morgana has gotten lax since the last time I followed a woman out to the forest. When I followed her to her meeting with Morgause, she knew I was there and tied me to a tree and left me to the giant scorpion things.”

“What scorpion things?” Gwaine was horrified.

“Later,” Merlin snapped under his breath, his eyes never leaving Gwen. “However, this time I was not. You didn’t notice me follow you from your husband’s room all the way to the clearing in the forest and Morgana did not see me hiding. For conspirators against the crown, I must say, I’m deeply disappointed.” Gwen’s mouth fell open.

“Well forgive me for thinking that no one would be spying on me in my own home!” she retorted, not realizing it gave her away. Arthur ran over the words in his head and turned to her in confusion.

“Do you not deny that you met with Morgana in the forest at night?” he asked slowly. Gwen gaped at him and Merlin in turn and then her expression turned ugly. She sneered at Arthur. Merlin fought down a smile of triumph.

“Of course I don’t deny it. She is my only true friend! You all mock me behind my back. You think I don’t know you’re fucking Merlin? You think I don’t know that—" Arthur cut her off.

“I am not unfaithful to you, Guinevere.” His voice was hard and unyielding. “I never have been. I have never taken another into my arms or bed since I proposed marriage to you. Honestly, it had been a long while before then that I even looked at anyone else. I am hurt that you would accuse me of such behavior. However, since you also seem to think that Morgana is your only friend, I shall overlook it. Morgana is not your friend. Have you forgotten that she kidnapped you?”

“She’s convinced, sire,” Merlin broke in, “Morgana did something to convince her and it worked. You won’t be able to provide sufficient evidence, as Morgana has rarely worked against Gwen herself.”

“There has to be something,” Arthur snarled, “My wife thinks that I’m her enemy!” Merlin gasped in realization. There was something.

“Gwen, do you remember when Lancelot came back from the dead?” Merlin had turned away from Arthur. Everyone else frowned in confusion. Gwen nodded slowly, uncertain as to where he was going.

“Of course I do, Merlin,” she replied.

“Do you remember how he seemed a little different?” Merlin prompted.

“No, he wasn’t different at all,” Gwen laughed, “Honestly, Merlin!”

“Do you remember the bracelet he gave you?” Merlin continued, having expected the negation. Gwen nodded.

Arthur broke in, “What has this to do with anything?”

“Do you remember feeling different when he put it on you? He made you put it on but then you couldn’t remember why you would have refused him anything? You were madly in love with him…”

“Yes?” Gwen’s voice was quiet and she looked uncertain.

“And it went away after he kissed you, didn’t it?” Merlin continued, “Up until that moment, you would have been ecstatic to leave with him, but then all your love for Arthur came rushing back and you couldn’t believe what you’d done.”

“That’s…” Gwen was staring with her mouth open, “How did you know all that? I’ve never told anyone!”

“It’s how the enchantment on the bracelet worked,” Merlin replied, “It’s the same one Morgause used on Morgana to first convince her that Uther was evil and beyond salvation.”  
“What are you getting to?” Gwen asked, suddenly fearful.

“Morgause had not planned on staying dead when Morgana sacrificed her. She had procured a coin that would bring back the dead from beyond the veil. She had not done enough research, though. Morgana realized, in trying to bring back her sister, that the person comes back identical in form but empty in mind. They speak the same language they did before they died but they have no memories. Shades can be twisted and manipulated easily because they are bound to serve the one who brought them back. Morgana brought Lancelot back as a shade. She engineered the entire debacle to drive you and Arthur apart and make him despair. It was to make him weak and vulnerable. Just like this is. Morgana has no one left to be loyal to. She believes everyone has betrayed her and will do so again. You are playing your part admirably, but in this, you are not the queen. You are the pawn.” Gwen was silent and ashen-faced. She collapsed into a chair, the bottle of poison rolling out of her sleeve across the table. Arthur went white. He had still not believed that she was guilty.

“But… Morgana… She was my friend,” Gwen finished quietly.

“I know,” Merlin softened slightly, sensing her submission, “She was mine as well. Sometimes it’s not enough to make someone worthy of your trust.”

“But she was kind to me,” Gwen looked small and lost.

“I am sorry, Gwen,” Merlin stretched out his hand, “I know this is hard.” Gwen’s expression hardened. Here was the recoil. Merlin stiffened in anticipation.

“You don’t know,” she snapped, “You are not in my position. You have no idea what is between Morgana and I.”

“I know you were lovers before her betrayal,” Merlin murmured, “I know you were more devastated than Uther by her siding with Morgause, though you hid it better. You were stronger. I know that you never really grieved and she still has part of your heart because you never took the time to lay your relationship to rest. I know you have nightmares about her death and every time you hear that she escaped from its clutches you cry from guilt at your relief. I know, Gwen.”

“Merlin!” Arthur snapped, “That is quite enough.”

“I never said Gwen’s was the only heart still left broken by Morgana’s betrayal,” Merlin replied archly, “I certainly was not intending to belittle your own pain at your sister’s treachery.”

“Shut up, Merlin,” Arthur snarled. Merlin brushed off Arthur’s anger without acknowledgment. Gwaine’s hand went tellingly to his hilt.

“What did I almost do?” Gwen muttered fretfully with a horrified expression.

“It’s alright,” Merlin let himself smile reassuringly as he sat down and gathered her into his arms. Gwen burst into sobs.

“She killed Elyan!” burst from the poor Queen’s lips.

“It was meant for Arthur,” Merlin offered in cold comfort. Gwen did not bother to say anything, still crying. The knights all shifted awkwardly. Gwaine picked up the bottle of poison and pocketed it while everyone was distracted with the crying woman. Arthur dismissed them and the knights nearly ran out of the room. Arthur settled beside Merlin and Gwen, waiting for the sobs to subside.

“There was a time you gave yourself up as a sorcerer to save her and today you accuse her of treachery,” Arthur mused quietly at Merlin after Gwen was sitting and sniffling into her handkerchief. “You have gotten colder.”

“Gwen needed to be stopped this time. She was innocent last time,” Merlin replied, “I had intended to have the confrontation alone.”

“I will not permit a trial on my wife, Merlin,” Arthur was calm and collected, “I hope you catch my meaning.” Merlin tensed, but nodded.

“If you need nothing else?” he replied haughtily, rising easily to his feet. Gwen looked between master and servant in bewilderment. What was this strange new formality between them?

“No,” Arthur shook his head, his expression still hard, “You are dismissed.” Merlin bowed and left. Gwen was awe-struck.

“When did he start cleaving to social conventions in regards to you?” she asked without thinking. Arthur grunted, not answering.

“I think the fact that my sister convinced you to kill me is of more import,” he deflected.

“We need to talk,” she agreed. It would not be an easy discussion.


End file.
